Just as Simple
by pedal
Summary: Three things Yami knows Yuugi wants to say, and a cute, sleepy duelest to tell him. Friendship, romance, whatever you interpret this to be. A good bedtime story. Oneshot


Written: March 2005

Disclaimer: The widdle cudwies are not mine. Foo.

Author's note: This is kinda old, isn't it?

Dedication: To whoever thought I couldn't do it. I love you!

Just as Simple

By Pedal

Just before the boom, the spirit felt about a million different sensations wash through him from all around and from inside. Obviously, they were from his other half.

Then there was just fear.

The booms started.

"Other me! Other me, open the door!"

The words echoed throughout the stone corridors. Hastily, the spirit turned and sprinted towards the voice of his companion.

"Why was it locked?" were the first words from his mouth as the metal door creaked open. Everything about Yuugi at that moment was riddled with sleep. His pajamas were twisted in a few strange places, and his hair was messy. For him, at least, it was disheveled. And, naturally, his wide curious eyes were only at half capacity.

Of course, he was a bit racked from worry. "I was searching again, for my true soul room, but." The spirit sighed and raised his shoulders. "I did not want you to come looking for me. It can be quite dangerous in here, as you know." His gestures were tired, a peculiarity quite rarely associated with the puzzle's host. This must've worried Yuugi more; he rocked to his heels.

"I guess that's a good point." The two walked to the center of the entrance room and stair, taking a usual seat on a pair of steps.

A couple of blinks down at his companion, and the spirit smiled faintly and kindly. "By the way, what did you need me for?" That was it, I do not sleep, he realized. No wonder Yuugi was a little more dismayed upon entering the main room of the vast maze.

No. There were three things. The extent of the spirit's cockiness even tugged his hand discreetly behind his back to tick off on fingers all three things. "I got a little spooked from a dream I was having. When I got out, I came here as fast as I could. I knew you'd be able to mellow me out. You're good at that." Yuugi blushed a little with so much disclosed information. The spirit appreciated how forward the boy could get when he was very drowsy or strung out. It was a treat, almost.

All right, there was one. "And?"

The glance up from his bare twiddling feet was a little less than flustered. Another shameless, sleepy grin. "When I finally got in here, I noticed you seemed kind of worn-out. It's a weird for you, that's all."

And there was two. The third would have to wait; two needed an explanation. It was in Yuugi's drooping, laughing eyes. "Without such light from your room, it is draining to walk these halls. Not to mention lonely." As not to dishearten his companion any more, the spirit wore a second weary smile. "There is one more thing bothering you. You may not have stumbled across it yet."

For a moment, Yuugi stared ahead in his in a pathetic concentration; his mussed bangs only added to the hopeless look. And yet, his epiphany came. "Oh yeah! Because I couldn't get your door open, I thought something had happened to you and I wouldn't be able to help."

Three. The spirit folded his arms and hummed once, happily. How arrogant he must've looked. Yuugi only chuckled and leaned back with his elbows on the stair directly behind him. "Tell me about this nightmare you were having, Companion."

A yawn stretched and crawled from Yuugi's mouth. It was half fake. "Maybe tomorrow. It's too late." This was assuming he'd remember it then. Oh well.

"Are you still frightened?" It was the spirit's turn to have large inquisitive eyes. "You must be if you needed me." His tone was mocking enough to make him crinkle his own nose.

The hesitant noise that from Yuugi's throat turned into the first word of his reply, "Maybe." With his elbows still on the stair, he turned his palms upward in a shrug. "Having you around keeps the peace in my head, I think. It's good to know you're here."

"And I am pleased I can be the one to comfort you. I would not have expected such."

"Like I said before, you're good at stuff like that."

"You said I was good at it, not things similar to it."

"Shush. I'm tired; I'm allowed to not make any sense."

As the spirit's companion scooted closer to him, the spirit wondered out loud. "Did you come in here for a teddy bear? Is that all I am good for?" And quite bluntly at that. A small laugh preceded and proceeded the questions. To emphasize his point, his companion placed his head on the spirit's shoulder. "I can only hope my company is adequate," he said to his shoulder, making another point to sound amused.

"Didn't I just get done saying why I came in here? What more do you want?" His own questions were whiny and lazy. He was most likely to fall back asleep right there. The soul rooms of their mind were definitely not for resting; they tested energy as much as waking hours did. "Want help with that room problem of yours?"

Avoiding any swaying, the spirit replied, "You are far too exhausted. Not now."

Yuugi answered with a yawn and face to counter it. "You've foiled my," another yawn, "attempts to take over the world again. Darn you. I still don't want to go to bed."

"As if you are going to make it there anyway, Companion."

With a deep voice distorted by one last yawn, he told the spirit, "Point taken." He fell asleep right there on his other self's shoulder.

And that was that.


End file.
